<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Early mornings by TinyThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153877">Early mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts'>TinyThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Hands, Early Mornings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Geraskier, Idiots in Love, Jaskier is cold, Light Angst, M/M, Oops was that a spoiler?, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter At Kaer Morhen, confessing your feelings and stuff, kaer morhen is really really cold, kissing on the stairs, no it wasn't keep reading, ovehearing conversations, part one might be a lil angsty, really part to is all about fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier stops short because by her tone he is not sure he should walk in on. He stands by the door trying not to make a sound. But-<br/>”You know Jaskier is in love with you.”<br/>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello darlings! Part one has been out for a while but I just finished part two! So finally, finally it is time to put it in here! Turns out Jaskier really, really don't want to talk about it and Geralt is very bad at... you know. Words.<br/>But finally they pushed through!<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier doesn't do early mornings.</p>
<p>That's just how it is, the morning birds can sing as much as they want, Jaskier will (if undisturbed by evil-early-morning-riser-witchers) stay in bed until midday.</p>
<p>This morning is different however, as he is spending it in Kaer Morhen and it's cold. If you don't get up and move around in the morning you will lose a toe. <br/>And Jaskier likes his toes thankyouverymuch!</p>
<p>That is how he finds himself out of bed than he normally would. <br/>On a mission to keep all his toes and possibly go back to bed after.</p>
<p>He walks towards the kitchen, maybe one of the evil-early-morning-riser-witchers has made something warm or strong for him to consume. What a blessing it would be and he finds himself fantasizing about it.</p>
<p>So it takes him entirely by surprise to hear Triss soft voice from the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jaskier stops short because by her tone he is not sure he should walk in on.<br/>He stands by the door trying not to make a sound. But-</p>
<p>”You know Jaskier is in love with you.”</p>
<p><em>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck</em>.</p>
<p>Jaskier does not wish to hear this conversation because he knows who is behind that door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>”I know.” Geralt says with a hushed voice and shit if that doesn't make everything worse.</p>
<p>He knows?! How the fuck does he know? Not that Jaskier haven’t been flirting with him since day one but fuck.</p>
<p>It’s not a joke anymore.</p>
<p>”So you… know? Why haven't you said something?”</p>
<p>There is a silence, probably a very telling silence if you were there to look at those eyes, the set of his mouth, anything.</p>
<p>But Jaskier can’t see.</p>
<p>And he is not going in there. But Triss is in there. He hears her arm slide against the table, likely to grab Geralt's hand.</p>
<p>”Oh Geralt.” She says softly and what the fuck does that mean?</p>
<p>Jaskiers already wildly beating heart gets heavy. It sinks and it breaks and it flutters and it tears but it <strong>hopes</strong> and <em>fuck</em>.</p>
<p>When he starts moving he hears then on the other side, realizing he was there, that he heard.</p>
<p>No. Fuck.</p>
<p>”Jaskier!” Triss calls after him but no, he is <em>not</em> having this conversation.</p>
<p>”Jaskier!” Geralt calls too, and Jaskier breaks into a sprint.</p>
<p>Anywhere but here. <br/>So Geralt don't have to let him down gently, so they can pretend like everything is normal.</p>
<p>So he can stay by his side, with all his toes intact.</p>
<p>Because he dare not hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt catches up to him in the stairs.</p><p>Of course he does, he is early-morning-menace, which means he spends his mornings working on cardio.<br/>
Something a bard like himself avoids at all costs.</p><p>And something that clearly shows, as his breath comes quickly and his lungs are burning and his chest feels heavy.<br/>
That last part might be unrelated to running and related to the firm grip around his arm, holding him in place when all he wants to do is to run away.</p><p>Jaskier refuses to meet Geralt's eyes, staring at the hand around his wrist instead. Geralt's knuckles are familiar, scarred, broken at least once.</p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt says quietly. “Please look at me.” Fuck. How can he not?</p><p>Geralt stands two steps further down than him, so for once he doesn’t have to look up. He keeps his chin down and glances down at him from under his bangs.</p><p>His heart is bucking, throwing a tantrum in his chest, trying to beat its way out against his ribs.<br/>
Geralt must hear it, surely.</p><p>“What?” Jaskier asks, even though he knows exactly what.</p><p>“I know you heard us talking.” Geralt says, amber eyes studying him closely. It is a peculiar feeling, having his witcher this close and paying intense attention to him.</p><p>“So?” Jaskier asks, because what can he possibly say? Geralt's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.</p><p>“So? You don’t think we should talk about it?” Geralt says and Jaskier can’t help but to snort.</p><p>“That’s a first! When do <em>you</em> ever want to talk about something?” He tries to pull back his hand, but Geralt’s grip around his wrist tightens.</p><p>Jaskier lets out a sigh, because he will not get out of this.</p><p>“Look. Let’s just pretend this never happened. I’ll just go find me that strong drink I promised myself and you go do…” Jaskier gesticulates with his free hand towards Geralt, “whatever it is you do when you get up at this unholy hour.”</p><p>“It’s almost noon.” Geralt deadpans, and why the hell does it seem so fond?</p><p>“The sun has barely shown its ugly face, you <em>heathen</em>. So you go do you, and I’ll just- What are you..?”</p><p>Jaskier falters mid speech.</p><p>Geralt takes a step up towards him and fuck, why would he do that?</p><p>“We should talk about it.” Their eyes are on a level with each other and Jasker stumbles back up the next step.</p><p>“Why?” He croaks out, “I don’t want things to change, Geralt.” Even to his own ears he sounds vulnerable and frightened.</p><p>It’s Geralt's turn to look confused.</p><p>“You don’t? I thought you love me-” Jaskier hisses and presses his free hand over Geralt's mouth.</p><p>Just hearing him say it, it’s terrifying. He has kept in close for so long.</p><p>“<em>Please don’t</em>” He says in a tight whisper.</p><p>But Geralt grabs his hand and moves it to his cheek instead.</p><p>Geralt’s stubble is scratchy against his hand, his skin hot to the touch. He places Jaskies other hand on his chest, over his heart, and intertwines their fingers.<br/>
Jaskier draws in a shuddering breath.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll talk. You just listen, alright?”</p><p>Jaskier must be dead. There is no other way. He slipped on the ice and fell down the stairs. Hit his head real hard. There is no way this is happening.</p><p>Geralt gives a small smile, like he knows what Jaskier is thinking.<br/>
Jaskier can feel it forming under his hand. His eyes flick to Geralt's lips and up again. Geralt’s smile widens.</p><p>“Your fingers are so cold.” Geralt mutters, and tightens his grip around Jaskiers hands.<br/>
What is going on. Heat climbs Jaskiers cheeks, his heart working overtime.</p><p>Geralt takes that step up again, climbing up to him, coming closer. A shaky breath escapes Jaskier.<br/>
Fear, excitement, some more fear.</p><p>
  <em>Change is coming. </em>
</p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt's voice is a quiet murmur. “Do you want to know why I never said something?”</p><p>No.</p><p>“I knew. All this time, and I knew.”</p><p>Fuck this fucking witcher. Jaskier feels anger flare, even though he knows. Jaskier didn’t say anything either but fuck this witcher in particular.<br/>
And for being as dense as a cabbage, he seems to be reading Jaskier rather well.</p><p>“Please don’t be mad at me. I was……..” Geralt trails of, looking down.”I didn’t want you to…”</p><p>That familiar frown forms between his brows and Jaskier can’t help but to smile. There is a <em>hmm</em> coming.</p><p>“Hmm.” There it is.</p><p>He can feel the strong, slow beat of Geralt's heart, his hand trapped between Geralt's hand and his chest.</p><p>“Hmm.” Jaskier repeated back at him, unable to hold back teasing him. “Use your words, bug brain.”</p><p>He let his thumb trace against Geralt's cheekbone, over the dark circle under his eyes. To be allowed to touch him like this.</p><p>“Do I have to?” Geralt smirked back at him and it makes Jaskiers inside go all twisty and fluttery.</p><p>“Well, my dear witcher,” Jaskier breathes, leaning in. “what do you suggest?”</p><p> </p><p>Who needs strong drinks to warm up your toes when you can have a witcher's lips against yours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on Tumblr!<br/>Im Dapandapod!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>